


A Dace With The Devil

by erisol982



Category: Homestuck
Genre: WOW THIS IS MY OWN ORIGINAL AU ILL FITE YA., okay wowie i kinda like this AU i have my own designs for it sooooo heck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisol982/pseuds/erisol982
Summary: okay so i wrote this a while ago and figured i should upload this since i have a lack of content coming through.enjoy!this is a hell AU of my own creation i know its kinda bad but deal with it.





	A Dace With The Devil

It seemed like the better choice to make. He could either be a stupid angel with little to no freedom, or be in a world designed specifically for all his wants and needs. It seemed like the BEST choice to make- and it still did. As Dave Strider looked over the supposed 'hell' with his sister, ignoring the cool trails of his own blood that continually pooled down from above his eyes. "I thought there would be more fire." He muttered honestly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

His sister ,rose, was awaiting him. She had died before he did. In a hot room she sat, her eyes had darkened to a deep magenta shade and became stilted. Her golden blonde hair sculpted her face more than it had before almost shimmering against a black long dress that grazed across the floor when she walked. Once she saw her brother, she smiled revealing pointed canines.

Dave raised an eyebrow at the fang-like teeth, quickly shrugging it off. Rose was weird. Fangs were almost normal for her. "So what now? Do we just... Wander?" Dave asked, lazily leaning back against the wall behind him to find that, despite the lack of fire or warmth, the wall was extremely hot. He hissed, jumping away from the rock and deciding to stand freely- nothing was wrong with standing.

She stood. Her dress barely dragging on the ground. She made her way over to him. Her eyes became more noticeable as she neared him. She slammed her hand her hand into he wall behind him now trapping him. Steam came from her hand that made contact. Without speaking words came into her mind in her voice. “You will be working for me. Understand, Strider? Don’t try to go against my wish. The penalty is not something you will enjoy.”

Dave stumbled back from sister, yelping as his head hit the sizzling wall behind him. “What the fuck Rose?? Where did this come from???”

She laughed it came out a bit deep and demonic “Not off to a good start.” She began pacing about as she spoke to him “you see, I over threw the devil, and now I am the new leader, ruler, of Hell. You will work. You will supply me with souls to keep me living and in power. She glared at him.

“What- Hell no!” Dave growled scowling as his sister. “Hello, reality to fucking Rose, this isn’t funny!” He snapped, pacing in the opposite direction of her keeping on his toes. He had the power of time on his hands – that’s how they over threw the Devil. It took him a good month to figure out exactly how to use it in Hell, considering time’s screwy there… but he managed.

“Dave!” Her voice was dark and demanding. “It’s best if you listen to what you are being told.” She walked behind him soon reaching him she grasped his arm tight.

Dave stumbles away from his ecto sibling, trying to yank his arm back away from her. He couldn’t freeze time with her holding onto him, which would defeat the whole purpose – she would be able to move along with him anyway. That was one of the two that would prohibit his time powers – the other would be him being too tired… or too beat.

Heat started to form where her hand sat firmly on his arm. “Are you willing to listen now? Don’t try to run, you can’t leave.” She dug her nails into his arm.

Dave gritted his teeth, refusing to breath beneath the pressure despite his burning flesh. He held out for a few minutes, grateful for his long sleeves until they were simply reduced to ash, leaving his skin to melt beneath her grip.

She grinned darkly at him as the heat became more now than it was. “So what do you say?” She gripped tighter.

Dave called out, pulling desperately away from her. He pressed his foot against Roses chest, pressing back hard and escaping her grip only to nearly tumble off a cliff, gripping the edge as tight as possible. He was dangling by his fingertips now … the tables were turned. Everything was in Roses favor now.

“So, I could let you fall and ill take your soul now. Or I could help you up and you work for me. What will it be Dave, times ticking.” She stood over him smiling.

Dave had to think for a moment. He didn’t want to help her… but if he died, who would warn the others? John, Jade, the trolls… he couldn’t let that happen to them. So he reluctantly allowed her to pull him up. At least now he could help stop her.

She grinned brightly and a burning sensation went through his hand as she grasped it. It went from a sensation to a sharp pain. After a moment she moved her hand away leaving a symbol on his hand.

Dave quickly ripped his hand from hers, wincing at the sting of the burn and holding it to his chest with his free hand. He made a mental note not to hug her. Ever. “So what now??” he demanded glancing down gasping at the symbol branded in his hand.

“Now you work, get people to come to Hell by telling them is a wonderful place.”

Dave glared at Rose silently seething and vowing revenge against his sibling. He briefly wondered what other horrors were in store for him…

She took his arm leading him to her room in her ‘home’. The room was small with a computer and a bed.

Dave turned to Rose, wondering why he was in her room and sending a silent prayer that his sibling wasn’t twisted enough to want to fuck her brother. Shuddering at the thought, he cleared his throat and decided to voice his question. “What do you want me in here for?”

“First, you will rest. Tomorrow you will start your work.” She smiled then left him for her ‘throne’.

Dave glanced over a the door once she left, relaxing a bit when he saw the lock. He could at least sleep in peace… he locked the door, reluctantly climbing into her bed.

Her bed was soft and easy to sleep in. later that night she entered the room and took off her dress and climbed into the bed.

Dave didn’t even stir – it had been a long time since he could sleep peacefully without one eye open… although he probably should have kept that eye open.

She slept only in her bra and underwear. In her sleep she curled up to him. She look like her old self when she slept.

When Dave woke up, he’d completely forgotten Rose’s previous action when he found his sister curled to his chest. His arms encircled her protectively, holding her comfortably. “Rose you should wake up soon.” He murmured, gently touching her cheek.

She lightly nuzzled to his chest and groaned quietly not want to wake.

Dave ran his fingertips through her hair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes simultaneously. “Wake up or I’ll kill you with my morning breath.” He threatened chuckling lightly and kneading his fingertips through Roses hair.

Rose’s eyes flicked open staring at him. Her eyes were a deep magentam with small hints of purple in them and dilated from the lighting in her room. "What was that?"

Dave scowled at the eye color, suddenly remembering the night before and leaping out of bed, his arms held up. "Shit." He muttered, backing toward the door and hoping it wasn't practically on FIRE.

Rose sat up and looked at him curiously "What?" she pulled her covers away revealing her 1/2 bare body. She stood approaching Dave with concern.

Dave backed up against the door, grabbing the doorknob and quickly opening the door.

"Dave!" she shouted after him angered with him leaving so quickly "Dave!" Her voice became demonic again "Dave Strider!!" she dressed herself quickly before starting her venture to find him.

Dave ran as fast as he possibly could, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Turning a corner, he found what he thought was a safe place to hide, tucking himself in a crack in the rocks. He continued to cower in the corner weather he was armed or not, he wasn’t going to hurt his sis- they were friends at a time. His silently hoped she would just stop this psychopathic madness.

Rose soon fell face first to the ground tripping after running for so long after him still half asleep. A fright broke out between her and the demonic voice. She thrashed about shouting, trying to fend off this demon that seemed to be stuck inside of her. She soon fell limp laying on the ground. The shouting stopped and she barely breathed.

After a few moments Dave wondered if she had really ran right past his hiding place. He crawled out of his nook, glancing to the side to find his sister face down and motionless. “Rose!” he had conflicted feelings feelings for her now – he wanted them to go back to normal, but at the same time, he was terrified of her…. She could easily destroy him, with or without her powers.

Rose still lay motionless on the ground. Her dress was crumpled around her body. She was lying very still lightly breathing.

Dave ran over to her side as fast as her could, rolling her over onto her back checking for a pulse. Once he found a heartbeat he sighed, gently lifting his sister into his arm and carrying her back to her room laying her out on her bed.

Rose’s breath was constricted by her corset, it was not only tightly snitched but it was made with old fashioned whale bone.

Dave, though as awkward as it was, undid her corset, allowing her lungs to fill completely with air unlike before. Once he was sure she was alright, he turned, running out of the room and as far as he could from her as he could possibly get.

 

 


End file.
